The analysis of fugitive organic airborne contaminants is a major priority under the Federal Clean Air Act Amendments of 1990. The high number of samples combined with the relatively long analysis times required by GC or GC/MS (60 minutes per analysis) has produced a significant sample glut. Gas chromatography/time-of-flight mass spectrometry (GC/TOFMS) with time array detection, developed in the NIH-MSU laboratory, has led to a significant reduction in the analysis time required for the 42 analytes listed in the EPA TO-14 method. We have combined a TOF mass spectrometer with a modified gas chromatograph capable of cryofocusing and subsequent ballistic heating for the analysis of the TO-14 analytes. The system was calibrated using TO-14 audit standards ranging between 2.5 and 40 ppb. sampled from a 0.5 mL loop. Using this instrumental configuration, the analysis time per sample has been reduced to 60 seconds, with a detectability of 1 5 pg for most analytes.